Distant Brothers
by Marie-J
Summary: Highlander/Earth final conflict crossover : Methos find a new familly and the meaning of immortality when he meets Liam Kinkaid, companion Protector


Distant Brothers

Author: Marie-J. Title : Distant brothers

E-mail for feedback: [francoise.perichaud@libertysurf.fr][1]

Rating: PG

Keyword: X-Over Earth Final Conflict/ Highlander.

Characters: M Cassandra and EFC characters.

Summary: Methos finds a family and the origins of immortality when he meets Companion Protector Liam Kinkaid.

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander nor EFC characters, such a pity…. 

Distant Brothers.

An other awful hard and boring day had passed and Liam, on this late, cold and windy evening, was walking through the deserted streets to his apartment, above the Flat Planet Cafe. Naturally, he could have used a car or even taken a shuttle for the night. He was responsible for these from the Embassy, and nobody, and especially no Volunteer, who worked under his orders, would have dared make any comment in front of him. 

But, tonight, he needed to think alone, along with the calming and hypnotic rhythm of his shoes against the hard walkway. Since the day he was born, he had had really few hours for himself and therefore loved those minutes he took to come back home after all his duties had been taken care of.

Today was no exception : boring, exhausting ... After protecting all day long his Companion, Da'an, who had visited the new hospital, negotiated scientific exchanges with the President's specialists, argued with great reprobation with him and reported menacingly to Zo'or about the new research lead in the moon base, he had finally been dismissed. A normal Protector would have then come back home with an hour of paperwork to do. But Liam had other priorities : meeting with Renée and the heads of the North American Resistance cell in order to prepare the next attack against a Taelon secret facility in which human children and teenagers, orphan or runaways, were implanted with MI in order to become the perfect soldiers against the Jaridians. They were all meant to die soon or to be used in genetic manipulations. They had determined they would free them all next week, in three days. It was past midnight when he could flee from the Liberation HQ to get the much needed sleep he hoped he would have in a few minutes. 

He felt tired, physically and emotionally. He couldn't remember a time when he could freely and simply live as the very young child he really was should have, protected, loved by his parents and siblings, laughing happily without any sorrows and dark thoughts, safe from any danger and treachery, loving and trusting everyone.... Liam had lost the comfort of his family the day he was born. He had lost his friend to death and distrust. He had lost his personal dreams to his duties and his hope to help Humanity against all the dark plans of desperate Taelons like Zo'or or T'than. This was for that only that he was going on living.

He felt more and more often lonely, disquieted and sad. If only he had but a friend, a confident, a brother with whom he did not need to conceal this simple truth that was his identity, his very unique nature, his wonderful and yet terrifying abilities he tried so hard to restrain behind his humanity but, he knew it, powers that were still there, ready to resurface anytime. Understanding, friendship, kinship, that was all he wanted. Was it to much to ask the world for all he did for them ? And was he receiving anything from anyone near him ? Of course not ! 

It was a very frustrated and depressed Liam who reached the back door of his apartment: he was definitively not up to any kind of socialisation in the club downstairs. When Augur had been there, he had come to the bar to talk to him, drink a cocktail and spend loose time with his appointed big brother. Of course, there had also been Maya and other young men and women, merely acquaintances, he exchanged a few worlds with. But not much else. He could possess the memories of his three parents and the knowledge of the entire universe in a corner of his brain, but his inner self, the Liam that did not rely on all that, was but a shy child who would not satisfy himself with those meaningless encounters and chatting. He therefore frequently, since Augur was on the run, went back home directly, not even passing through the noisy and populated club. 

All he was eager for now was his bed and rest. After getting undressed, indulging himself with a long hot and comforting shower, and sliding in his pyjamas, he laid down in bed, wrapped in his old blanket, and fell quickly asleep from exhaustion.

With days such as those he had, sleeping was certainly not a problem for Liam. But he had made weird dreams, (or should he say nightmares ?), for the past month. He didn't clearly remember what it was about the morning after but little impressions of confusion and maybe personal and universal hope stayed with him all day long. He couldn't even determinate if it was really his imagination or his genetic memories that provided him with such a series of chaotic pictures, sounds and words. But he only wished he could understand the meaning of what he considered more and more like a message from his destiny, his future or his past melted together.

Tonight, as the preceding ones, Liam had not to wait very long to start receiving the first waves of the dream. They came in short flash of pictures bombarding his brain. First a ball of fire falling down the sky and hitting the ground in a devastating impact. Then Strand hill and its stones, the theatre of a religious ceremony in costumes and attitudes that seemed thousand of years old: a woman was lead by priestess and druids in the centre of the stones were a big light was shining so blindly that Liam couldn't say what was its origin. After that, the picture of a new born baby, a little boy, alone, abandoned on the grass, in a dark blanket. An other flash showing indistinctly the face of a young man, brown haired, white skinned, hazel eyed, but which other details Liam could not see. Then came the final picture, terrifying and oppressive : prisoner of the ball, falling down in darkness, great pressure against each inch of his skin, illness and general weakness, mental and telepathic impressions of lightening, of violence and death from an other being, faraway but strongly linked to him. Then, this image fading, from the night came out his father, Ha'gel as he remembered him from his vision, faintly glowing in the virtual plain. With his old, smiling, loving and understanding eyes, Ha'gel conveyed affection and hope in the hurting heart of his son and pronounces this same and unique sentence which end he could not hear "You are not alone : find him, find your br..."

With these words, Liam travelled from this state of alternate consciousness to a slumber in which he started to forget the dream, the story and the last recommendation from his kimera father, as he had done every night for a month or maybe more. Only this unknown urge to find something or someone, he didn't remember exactly, this feeling he had a mission, a hope would remain in a few hours, when he would wake up.

.........

3 days later, 4PM, the Taelon Embassy, Washington DC.

Liam thought he would never manage to clear his desk from all the paperwork that was accumulated here for weeks. He hated this particular aspect of his job as the head protector of all Taelon enterprises in the North American Companion care. He would have never guessed the number of forms needed in order to coordinate the security of all the Taelons complexes and the duties and missions given to all the volunteers working directly under his command. He had to control everything and any verbal orders were to be confirmed on paper. The only protector who could manage to keep this boring and eternal chore was Sandoval. Liam often wondered if his father slept at all or was doing his paperwork in his dreams... A fact was certain, he hadn't inherited this particular ability. He would never be freed from paperwork ! 

And the miracle wouldn't happen this evening ! The only good point to paperwork was it made Liam forget for a few minutes that tonight, after all his official duties would be taken care of, he would once again risk his cover, freedom and life in the Liberation business. The raid he and the cells leaders had coordinated would take place at midnight, in the Taelon / Human scientific facility implanted in a deserted valley of the Rocky Mountains and known under the code name Alpha Base. Wasn't it a great date with action and danger ! Add to that, Liam had not slept well in weeks and felt tired. He wouldn't sleep for sure for the next 24 hours. What a wonderful perspective ! 

Liam would have go on this way with these self destructive and sarcastic consideration for a few more minutes, if his global had not interrupted this particular track of thoughts. Opening his global, he barely concealed a sigh when he realised that it was Da'an who had called him, certainly for another mission. Liam greeted his boss and former mentor and friend coldly and mechanically, waiting to know the reason of this disturbing communication.

"Major, I will require you to prepare my shuttle. I shall go to the mother ship in 15 minutes" Da'an ordered his protector while watching with great interest, sympathy and pity, the exhaustion written on the face of the young hybrid he had always considered as his surrogate child, his pupil and friend. The affection and admiration Da'an had had for him had never disappeared, but his determination not to betray his fellows Taelons and to assure first of all the well being and the survival of his specie went often against his most intimate feelings. He had helped, and would continue to do so, the leader of the Liberation against the cruel and useless Taelon projects against humanity. But Liam seemed to wait a lot more from him, too much in deed. And since this fateful day Da'an had betrayed the major trust and caused the death, the imprisonment and the brainwashing of thousand Liberation members, the peaceful relationship they shared had drifted away, taking with it his greatest hope for the Taelon and Humanity. He had tried to excuse himself, to seek understanding and to rebuild trust and friendship, but nothing had worked so far. Maybe showing a little bit of concern ....

"Are you all right, Liam", he inquired softly. "You seem really tired. I think you could use some rest" he added on a affectionate style.

"No, Kidding !" Liam thought harshly, while, keeping his facade and voice as neutral as he could, he reassured Da'an : "I am perfectly fine, thank you!" May be the tone had been a little bit to angry. He wanted so much to return to the days when he could speak quite freely and amicably with the one he had considered a guide, a friend. He certainly knew better now than giving again his trust and affection in order to be betrayed again by Da'an. He felt he had to stay very protective of himself and his feelings if he didn't want to suffer this way anymore, even if, in order to achieve this goal, he had to fight against the remaining affection he felt for the Taelon. Better stay professional: "The shuttle will be ready waiting for you on the roof of the embassy in exactly 10 minutes" Liam forced himself to say calmly and coldly, ending the communication at the same minute.

The shuttle travel, ten minutes later, was uneasily quiet, the silence only troubled by the muffled sighs from Liam. The situation was clearly and horribly unsettling and disturbing. A few months ago, he could have asked Da'an for informations about new atrocities organised by Zo'or or T'than destroying life of hundreds of poor human. But now, any question he could ask could lead the Taelon on the way to find what the next Resistance move would be and then it would endanger himself and his fellow Liberation members and fighters. Of course he had many other means to learn useful knowledge for the cause : hacking in the mother ship terminal, intercepting volunteers and Scientifics' reports, gathering all that the many spies Resistance had placed among the volunteers, the scientific staff employed by the Taelons in their facilities, testimonies many people gave resistance cells all around the world about new projects Taelons had developed in their neighbourhood. But for Liam, the natural way was asking Da'an for information, advice and guidance. 

Finally, Liam landed the shuttle a few minutes later in the mother ship, ending this way the uncomfortable situation. Da'an, who had to tell a few words to a Taelon of the diplomatic caste, sent the Major before him to announce his arrival to Zo'or on the bridge. As he was going to come in the sight of the occupants of the head quarter of the Taelon empire on earth, when he heard the conversation Sandoval and Zo'or were having. He stopped on his tracks and started listening in on them. Sandoval was reporting to the Synod Leader informations about the same facility he was going to attack this evening. Any detail, any last minute change in the security system could kill all his team.

"As for the Alpha Base, following your instructions to get the best human neurology specialists to work for us" Sandoval was saying in his cold, expressionless and professional tone, "we had to abduct this young genius, MD Doctor, Adam Pierson, who had always rejected our offers of money and glory. I think that, if after seeing all the installation and the materials he could access, he still refuse to work for the Taelons, we can contemplate brainwashing him or even implanting him with a CVI. The new theories on this specific area could really help us with the development of our MI and our new generation of CVI. At the moment, he his retained in our facility, next to the children dormitories. I can tell you that under three days, he will have begun working for us."

"Very well, agent Sandoval. Inform me whenever Da'an land on board" Zo'or instructed his attaché.

That is the moment Liam chose to make his presence known and make his announcement. This information could prove to be very interesting and useful for the Liberation. A new specialist in the ranks of the Resistance represented a good asset to the cause. If he could manage to free and convince this DR Adam Pierson to trust him....

.........

Alpha base, Rocky Mountains, 6PM, the same day.

Adam Pierson, MD Doctor, was locked in a pretty large comfortable and well furnished cell, in the centre of a Taelon secret facility. He wondered what he had done wrong to be exposed this way to such a trouble and danger. He had been really careful in deed.

When, twelve years ago, he had decided to start again medical studies, he had quickly excelled in every speciality he had tried. Of course, Adam had already mastered in each one during the long years ("should I say centuries", thought sarcastically Adam Pierson, once known as the 5000 years old immortal Methos), he had practiced every ways to heal human people. He couldn't deny he had had to learn a few stuff about new developments in biochemistry and molecular medicines, but his experiences against illness and wounds could supply that. 

This time, he had chosen neurology. There was so much then to discover about the brain and neural interactions. He didn't so much want to treat patients than to take an active part in discovering new natural and medical mysteries that could afterward save many people. In three years he had bested (does this world even exist ?)everyone and become THE specialist . Credits were then raining from everywhere. Every hospital and university wanted to buy his services and the notoriety his presence could give them.

But then, the Taelon had come, had given humanity pretty words and wonderful medical miracles, new revolutionary technologies. DR Pierson had been eager to understand all these, to improve his knowledge and healing abilities. He had no problem to be affected to one of the first human crew (sp?) who had been authorised to study Taelon science. Once again, he had mastered all of it in no time. Of course, along the years, he had developp a very impressive mind, and his base of knowledge was really huge to begin with. A little part of his brain, though, a region of his spirit and memories he could not access or reach, seemed to already know all those theories and materials. Methos didn't know why nor how. He had soon develop new medical applications and hypothesis that even Mi'gai and Ne'eg had been impressed about. Dr Park and Dr Bellman, his assistants, had learn from him CVI technical aspects and limits, and the way to change their programs. 

Oh, yes ! DR Adam Pierson was the neurology genius. But, Methos tried very hard not to see his public name and his picture in the media. He made every thing he could in order to keep a low profile, only known by the other specialists, having little friends, living a sad and lonely existence. Publishing articles was the most he would do to expose himself to people, never making a public appearance in these mediatic conferences Taelons liked so much.

Of course he kept for himself his more important theories and discoveries.As much as he liked being accepted for the smart scientific he was, his pride wouldn't blind him so much as to make him forget his old and very well developed survival instinct. He had seen so much in his life, done and been done so much that he could not really trust the Taelons. Six months after their arrival, Methos' opinion was made: he had witnessed those tactics before, to conquer and exploit people turned into slaves by giving them what they wanted, to submit them by their gifts and then, secretly taking more and more power, starting acting with double agendas....He had done it himself before !

At this point, he had decided to learn all he could from them, and then to withdraw slowly in the shadows and disappear for a few decades. He could not afford o de discovered for what he was, not really human, not really mortal, not really young: for the Taelons, a possible threat, a wonderful object of scientific study and examination.

As long as they had let him work in his lab, in Chicago Hospital, he hadn't worried to much. But then he had received really interesting and lucrative proposition from the Taelons to come work for them in their facilities and even on a secret moon base. Of course he could not afford to be isolated from other humans. His answer had been polite but firmly negative. 

Then, he had been surprised by the impromptu visit of the North American Companion Da'an himself, protected by Boone and three volunteers, certainly in order to convince him to accept all their propositions. He remembered clearly, although, the encounter as a pretty good moment in his life. After discussing scientific business for a few minutes, they had come to talk about their conception of life and their ideas about what made existence better as well in the philosophical way and in the most trivial matters. Two hours had were past without them noticing it.

They had come to a certain point of understanding that was really unseen in both their personal worlds. Da'an had seemed very impressed by the strength, the smart mind, sharp spirit Methos had then authorized himself to show the alien. The companion had also admired the kindness hidden under all the sarcasm the scientist could demonstrate, and most of all, the old, wise and sad weariness written in this young man had deeply touched him. Those instinctive and immediate feeling had been pretty much mutual, even if neither of them could understand why. Methos had really appreciated the open minded inquiries and opinion Da'an had shared with him.

He would certainly have liked to deepen this new born relationship (and Methos thought the companion wanted just that). But, once again the immortal survival instinct had kicked in full strength. All would go too dangerously if he did nothing. In a night, he had therefore stolen all the material he had access to and he could bring rapidly with him, had put it all in his van, along with the books he had never left behind himself for thousands of year, and personal stuff. In three hours, he had left the city, went away, disappearing from all those who could recognise him as him alone knew how. 

It was three years ago. Since then, he had changed his identity and settle in a small city of Alaska, where life was as hard as it was calm and uneventful. He had accepted a post as the history teacher of the local high school, where, in a few weeks, he had conquered the attention and the affection of all his students. His lessons were so much alive that the pupils would have sworn Professor John Adams had lived through all the events he told them about .... 

In front of everyone, PR Adams was a nice and a little bit clumsy young teacher and neighbour. But, alone, during the night and the school vacations, he secretly worked in the lab he had organised in his house. Unknown to everyone, he made phenomenal scientific and medical progress. If he could rely on what the media showed people about Taelon projects, he had gain years on them.

Well, every thing had been well as long as he had acted in accordance with his first and most important life politic : keep a low, low, low profile, do not any exceptional action, never. Then one day, today to be clear, his good heart (the one he left sleeping for the most part of his life but that he could not tame when it was awaken by something) had once again betrayed him. During a morning archaeological expedition in the forest with his class, one of his best student, Mike, had suddenly grabbed his head with his two hands in a hurt gesture and with a cry fell unconscious on the ground, in the middle of nowhere.

Dr Pierson then resurfaced under Pr Adams' personality. Methos then, he examined the young lad, his unnaturally widely open eye and recognised immediately the problem : an aneurysm had broken in his head, causing too much pressure on his brain. The only thing to do to save the teenager was a very old method Methos himself had been paid to use on a very angry Egyptian general four thousands years ago. He had to make a little puncture through the Mike's skull in order to release the mortal pressure. He could do it blinded and even drunken. The problem was not here. He had to decide between breaking the security of his cover and letting this boy who trusted him and had all the future ahead to a certain death. He had no choice, in deed. After heating his Swiss knife in fire, he began the short and very basic surgery, saving easily Mike. 

Unknown to the teacher, one of Adams students called his father, a local TV reporter, and shown him via his global live what had happened. When the class came back to the city, a few hours later, lead by their teacher (who had called the authorities to ask them to evacuate the ill teenager by helicopter), the whole North America had seen his "heroism" on the TV news.

Agent Sandoval was waiting for Dr Adam Pierson he had recognise finally after three years the genius had been missing, in Adams dining room. That was three hours ago. The volunteers had circled him and led him toward the nearer ID portal, along with a disk Methos had manage to grab, unseen to everyone in the room(the only disk on which he had engraved the result of his research these three years). One thing for sure, they would never exploit his discoveries if he was not willing to share it with them. 

They had instantly arrived in a Taelon scientific facility, called, as Sandoval had told him, "Alpha Base". He had been politely told that one way or the other he would work here for the best interest of the Companions. Sandoval had then shown him around the installation and the scientific stuff and told the new found missing genius that "it was the best anyone could work on, the kind of offer any searcher could refuse. Imagine, the most modern, the most puissant labs !".

"Oh, yes! I believe you, two years late on me!" he had sarcastically thought, staying silent in front of the Companion Protector.

He had then been locked in this room, as an "Honour Guest, of course !". He meditated a few instants about his situation, deciding he would better cooperate for now, if only to prevent any torture session that would certainly betray his immortal nature. He would certainly find a way to escape later. After all, the Taelon were not even aware of his fantastic progress. He would buy his time.

For now, Methos had really nothing constructive to do. He then stated he'd better get some sleep. Rest could do him no wrong and a tired man would do to much mistakes to stay safe. 

Ten minutes later, Methos was asleep and starting to live through the same dream that had come back nearly each night for a little over two years. The morning after, he was always confused and couldn't remember any detail, only impression, a mission, something or someone he should look for, a hope he would never be alone anymore. Anyway, the flashes and pictures began. A glowing ball coming up from the depth of the ocean to the air. Then, inside a church, a man and a woman he could not see clearly, kissed and joined in a bright colon. After that, a new face : the face of a new born baby; a new flash : the face of a five years old boy; a new flash : the indistinct face of an brave and kind young man. Finally, the sad and horrific feeling of loss, the death of someone he should love, which ghost went near his ear whispering : "Good bye ! I'm sorry! But know that you are not alone! Find him. Find your br...."

He had no chance to know the end and the meaning of this disturbing and heart breaking plea. He suddenly woke up when his door exploded......

~~~~~~~~~~

Taelon Mother ship, the same evening, 11 PM.

Liam had finally managed to finish his official work day for the Taelon. After driving Da'an back to the Washington Embassy, the major had excused himself and pretended to be ill to be authorized to leave early in order to prepare all he needed for the raid, tonight. Unfortunately, around 6 PM, as Liam was about to leave the embassy, Sandoval had called him to report on minor troubles in Georgetown. Nothing, really, but it was 10:30 PM when he had left his father. Liam thought that may be the FBI agent really enjoyed sadistically breaking his plans. 

Anyway, he had not enough time to come back to his flat in order to pick up his black mask and equipment, nor the security code he had uploaded the previous day. He would have to access it again from one of the terminals of the mother ship. With a little bit of luck, he could even manage to program an accidental malfunction of the facility security system for midnight. Yes, that was it ! He had done it and no none had seen him. He had been particularly careful, even if he would easily find any excuse, if needed. Now, stealing commando equipment from one of the volunteers dormitories.

Finally, after sliding without undressing in black trousers and shirt, and picking up a mask which would hide his face, in case the video security would choose to reactivate itself before it was due to, he headed to the portals. He programmed quickly, after making sure no one would come, the coordinate of the light portal equipment the resistance would have installed now outside the Alpha base. 

Outside the Alpha Base, 11:30.

The next second, he was among the members of the Liberation commando who were waiting for him. After greeting the late arrival of their leader, the group listened to Liam explaining them professionally the elements of the plans they already perfectly knew. It was really easy, in deed. 

At Midnight, the security system would let them in. Two guards would keep watch on the many portals they had brought for a rapid evacuation of the children, portals that would destroy themselves ten minutes after the last transfer would happen. The eighteen other commando, lead by Liam, would neutralise (and possibly and preferably not kill) the five volunteers who haunted the corridors of the facility every night. "Surprise them, hit them unconscious and evacuate them out of the place, no need to make martyrs" were the words Liam told them. Then, when three groups of five would lead the children to the portal and direct them to the cells that, all around North America, had agreed to take care of these little victims, two would install a bomb that would destroy the empty facility five minutes before the portals. Himself would try to find and upload any new found scientific theories and applications. The last group leaving the facility had to enter Washington DC coordinates in the portals. If Liam had given for explanation that, in case they were found by new volunteers, that way the children could not be found and followed, the real reason was that Liam thought he maybe would not have enough time to type them and transfer himself before the portals would explode. 

Liam had not mentioned the fact that he wanted to find and free someone else, Dr Pierson. It was a last instant plan change, and although the issue of this new mission, that he would keep for himself, could mean a lot for the Resistance and its scientific staff, he wouldn't endanger the rest of the commandos in this. One thing he wanted to be was loyal to his fellows Liberation members who risked enough their life as it was. He had no real idea of the place the specialist was locked in and he could loose a lot of time in this operation, may be to much. 

0:15, in the Taelon facility, everything was going very well for the operation. The children, even if a little frightened and disturbed at first, were all finally happy to escape the fate they knew was waiting for them, as they had already seen so much of their oldest friend go and never come back. They would be all gone in the next three minutes. The bomb was set and would explode in an other eight minutes. 

Liam had also found all the informations he wanted, but not the prisoner of the facility. He had really little time left, two minutes at most and the terminal was so slow today.... Oh ! Finally ! There it was ! North corridor, third door. 

Leaving the room, he ran to the cell. Seeing the kind of door he had to open without any key, he opted for a little explosive method. Thirty seconds were enough to break it and come in the room where a young man woke up in surprise. Dr Pierson seemed a little bit confused, but not as much as Liam had expected. Certainly not the hysterical reaction a mild mannered scientist should have had. In fact, his looks were more aware and willing to take any chance he was presented with. 

"What is it ? What do you want ? Who are you ? Did you loose the key ?" the litany of questions came from the Dr mouth. But minutes were passing dramatically.

"No time for speaking. I'm Liberation. Come with me ! The building is going to blow away in thirty seconds !" Liam hurried the late prisoner in the corridor.

They both ran as fast as they could, finally escaping threw the principal door at the last moment. They were three feet away from the nearest portal when the choc of the explosion hit them along with the extreme heat of the fire. In a last effort and with great difficulty , Dr Pierson pulled along with himself the comatose and wounded commando who had saved him from the great danger he had been driven in, intothe portal area and activated it before collapsing in unconsciousness. 

~~~~~~

Methos eyes opened slightly as a confused expression came on his face. He was completely disoriented, not remembering for a few seconds what had happened and why he had even been unconscious. Then, suddenly, it came back to his mind. He had been badly burnt in an explosion and had fled. That much he knew. Right now, ten minutes after the heat blow, he was perfectly healed, as much as he could tell by the basic check up he made on himself. It was not at all unexpected. After all, he was a very old immortal whose power and quickening gave him many advantages. 

Right now, Methos, after these first exams, turned his attention to his surroundings and concluded he had absolutely no remembrance of being there when he faded in unconsciousness. A second look taught him that he was in a sort of very large room, surrounded by boxes and many industrial and electronic stuff, a sort of warehouse. From the place he was, no one could see him from the building door, whereas he had a perfect point of view on anyone who would come in, thanks to a mirrors systems. To sum it up, he was in a kind of strategic hideout, certainly owned by the Resistance movement. 

A high window permitted him to see the monuments and skyscrapers of the city he had arrived. As soon as he had recognised the purple blue virtual glass building, the companion embassy, he guessed, as it was still night outside, that he was in Washington Dc. It had been at least fifty years he had not lived in the city. No one could then really suppose he would come here, where he had no hideout, apartment or even friends. He was safe for the next 48 hours, before Taelons agents would search for him in the whole country and not only locally, around the facility and in the place his official records told he had lived in. 

On this optimistic and rather comforting thought, an something else went in front of his mind. He remembered that he had not been alone in his flee from the Taelon facility. A masked man, certainly a commando soldier, who had claimed to be part of Resistance had helped him out and saved him from a very painful death, that would have certainly exposed him as an unnatural creature in front of the investigators who would no doubt had been sent on the facility ruins by the Taelon. Who in deed was able nowadays resurrecting from the dead ?

He then turned to his right and found the still body of his saviour. A rapid check up revealed the man was still alive, even if barely, as the slow pulse told him. The comatose commando was deeply wounded and burnt on his whole back. His skin had been blown away by the heat blast, and blood poured abundantly from his wounds. His dislocated shoulder bone was quickly and skilfully removed in his right place by Dr Pierson gentle and expert hands. That was absolutely not the most important thing to do, but he had no material here to treat correctly his patient. He would have to find it soon or the death would not only be a possibility.

Emergency had propelled at the front of Methos complex personality his medical awareness and compassion known under the name of Dr Adam Pierson. But soon, after the first examination, Methos and his high survival and distrusting instinct went back. He realised he had absolutely no idea who this man, this armed commando was and what he wanted him for. If he wasn't willing to let the man die, he had no desire to die himself. 

A rapid search in the soldier pockets gave Methos all the answers he was looking for, but let him greatly dumbfounded, nervous and confused. In the man's wallet, he found his ID card and read it, his eyes widening and his mouth collapsing. This Resistance commando was in deed, if he could trust what he saw, the very public and notorious North American Companion protector, Major Liam Kinkaid. Removing the mask, he saw the face and had no doubts. This man who was highly integrated in the Taelon organisation was as powerfull, if not more, than any President of political man in the world. He had to report of his acts only in front of the Synod and his Companion. His responsibilities were really huge. Suspicious thoughts came then: better careful than sorry.

Many questions and logical reasoning went then flying in his head. Hypothesis were one by one examined and valued, all of them rejected. Kinkaid was too well known to be in a covert infiltration mission in the Resistance ranks, because he would be recognised and killed on first sight. There was no interest for the Taelons to set Dr Pierson, who officially was only a gifted scientist, up. That was not his fidelity and loyalty they would test at the price of a new and modern Taelon facility. Finally, if the major had worked, in this particular mission, for the Companions security, sent to save him in order to lead him back to them afterward, he would have not introduced himself as a Resistance member. No, the only logical guess that remained, however fantastic and unrealistic, had to be the truth. Major Liam Kinkaid was in deed a Resistance member infiltrated luckily and skilfully in Taelon hierarchy and HQ. Not only a mole, mind you, but also an active soldier who had no doubt accepted to endanger his life for the cause he defended. 

Methos' admiration for his saviour went extremely up at this realisation. This man, this kid was a hero, an other Boy scout, someone who reminded him of his late friend, MacLeod. His decision was very soon taken. He would heal and protect the kid (for him, after all, every mortal was a baby for him) as well as he could. He had a debt to the child that he did not want, for once, to forget.

But analyse of feelings and reasons was definitively not for now. It was a dramatic medical emergency right now, It demanded rapid decisions and acts. The wounded comatose patient could not stay in this cold and dirty warehouse anymore if he didn't want to weaken and to endanger himself anymore with infection. He had already covered his bleeding back with the remains of his own shirt, but that was only a momentary treatment, in order to stabilize him an instant.

The reading on the ID card had informed Pierson of the address of his patient. Luckily, the Flat Planet Cafe was sited two block away from this warehouse, and, given the very late hour of the night, no one would see them walking in this state. With little effort, Methos propelled the still body upon his shoulder and began to walk slowly out of the door and down the deserted street. 

It was half an hour later, around 2AM, when he reached panting heavily the back door of the club, the direct access to Liam apartment. He grabbed the keys he had found earlier in the wounded major's pocket, opened the door and finally came in the large room. A quick glance around taught him where was the bedroom and he hurried to put down gently his burden on the soft blanket covering the bed. He professionally and skilfully undressed his patient and began to wash as well and softly as he could the wounds and burns. But it was definitively not enough. A fever would certainly soon appear, along with delirium that would weaken the young lad even more.

A rapid search around the apartment had revealed that the first aid quit, even well furnished, could not provide him with the necessary stuff. Methos had to find a furnisher in the next hour or he would have to call hospitals, which would cause him and most of all the Taelon Protector unwanted interrogation from the authorities. If his memories were right, his former assistant, who he had taught quasi every thing, sharing with her his discoveries, as he had guessed she had Resistance sympathies: who did not knew she was Doors' lover ? He could call on her for help. She would not turn him out, he hoped.

Getting back to the living room, he turned on the terminal and dialled Dr Park number. Three minutes later, Melissa appeared on the screen, a little confused and half asleep, but, after checking twice on what she could see, she opened wide eyes and exclaimed when her voice had been returned to her:

"Dr Pierson ? Is that really you ? I thought you were dead ? What" the litany of questions would have gone on and on if her former boss had not interrupted her:

" Hello Melissa. I'm sorry to wake you up but I need your help. No, don't interrupt me. I have an emergency here, life or death matter. The only question I want hear from you is "what can I do for you?". I swear I will not endanger you anymore than necessary. Please, for old time sake" he pleaded, after using the authoritative but soft tone he used to take with her when she had worked for him. 

After a short silence, the resigned voice of Melissa was heard asking "OK doc, What can I do for you ?"

A smile graced Pierson's face as he thanked her, detailing for her the medical items he needed. He then told her where she could bring all this: "the back room of a local club, the flat planet cafe". At these words, Methos saw that her face palled slightly and her eyes took a distant and worried glare. She however shook herself and exclaimed hurriedly before breaking the communication: "Oh my god, Liam ! I'll be there in half an hour. Please take care of him !"

A little startled, Methos thought back about all that had been told and expressed. Apparently, Melissa and Liam knew each other, very well, if he had well seen. The quasi maternal affection and worry was obvious when he had told her the address. It would ease the whole situation, as he would not have to worry about any betrayal from his former assistant. It even ascertained the fact that Liam was in deed Resistance....

He was suddenly interrupted in his thoughts by a moaning from the bedroom. His patient was on the verge of waking up in delirium induced by fever. Methos had anticipated it. If he had no medication here against those effects, he could use old methods. He had found a towel in the bathroom and had filled a cup with cold water. Cooling the patient temples would help him for the time he had to wait until Melissa arrived.

As he walked toward the bed, Methos could hear Liam crying and calling someone or something, he could not understand the words from where he was. In this state, he seemed more a lost child afraid and deeply hurt than the soldier and resistant he had to be in front of every one. Methos had always thought that the thing told when drunk or delirious were truth, because the brain had then not enough energy or control to lie and hide the truth. It was now that he would know the inner thoughts and soul of his saviour. 

As he went nearer and bowed toward Liam, what he heard touched him deeply and enhanced the compassion and instinctive protectiveness he felt for the kid. "No Mum, no Dad! Don't leave me alone! don't die ! I need you ! I don't want to be alone ! Stay with me! PLEASE !",Liam was softly but desperately whispering. These words were heartfelt and disturbing. It was child's ones, really. Methos, whose heart was instinctively driven toward this brave and so sad lonely and frightened kid who lived in the man's soul, wanted to be all at once his friend, keeper, confident, teacher, big brother, surrogate father.

Methos' immediate reaction was to try to soothe his patient, using both gesture and voice. While his hand was lightly and gently stroking the child hair, Methos, without reflexion, poured reassuring and soft words in Liam ear. " Hush now, little one. Calm down. You are no longer alone. I'm here. I'll protect you. I'll always be there for you. You will never be alone. Hush! I'm here. I'm here". These words seemed to be exactly the ones Liam's soul was waiting for, as he calmed down progressively. The comforting touched had a very soporific effect on the wounded child. Liam seemed to have fallen back into unconsciousness when Methos hand left his head, but as soon as it happened, a little frightened voice raised toward the unknown friend that had comforted him. "Don't go, please, don't leave me alone! Stay with me..." Methos put back his stroking hand on Liam's hair and hushed him to sleep:" Hush little one, I'm here. You are safe. I won't leave you. Sleep now, hush, hush, hush". He had chosen once again the good words, as sleep took his young protégé.

That was the time Melissa chose to knock on Liam's back door. Methos hurried to open and let her in. After hugging her quickly and thanking her sincerely, Dr Pierson took all the medical materials from her and began to install and program them with the data he had on the disc he had in his pocket, the result of his researches the last three years. He had a revolutionary method that could restore any cell damage by molecular rebuilding. In the most modern hospital, the only treatment would have been a skin graft, long weeks of recovery. But Liam would benefit of the best: in thirty minutes, any wound and burn would have disappear. That was it, the programming was perfectly adapted to the extent of the damages. 

Pierson went to the other room and began the treatment under the curious and stares of his former assistant who had run to Liam bedside as soon as she had arrived. The next thirty minutes, were not lazy at all : Melissa was still preoccupied and Adam had watch everything carefully and to correct the data as the healing process went on. Finally no marks were left and Liam was healed. He was still weak and unconscious but in a few hours, all the hurt, pain and wounds would be forgotten. 

As soon as the process had ended, Dr Park had explained Dr Pierson that she could not stay any longer, because she has stolen the material at the hospital lab and that she had to give it back before the first scientist would go to work, at 5AM. She was however unwilling to leave, if she was not certain everything would be fine for Liam. Before closing the door behind her, he reassured her: 

"Don't worry. I'll watch after him till he wakes up. He'll be fine. I swear."

The sincere tone he had used calmed her but astonished him. He had not yet thought about the exact words that had left his mouth when the fever had threaten Liam's life but he realised now that they had been in deed truthful and heartfelt. He was really astonished when he discovered that but he swore to himself that he would be next to his saviour whenever and for whatever he would need him, but before all to protect him from himself, his sadness and desperation, all the worries the delirious child had confided unknowingly to his healer. He came back at Liam bedside and guarded his sleep all the night, gently stroking his hair whenever the kid would moan.

It was 7AM when Liam opened his eyes difficultly on the sitting figure of an unknown sleeping man at his bedside....

~~~~~~~~ 

Liam came out of unconsciousness very progressively. He had not even opened his eyes when he started to remember, not really clearly, though, what had happened before all went blank. He was part ofa resistance mission and had been hit by a heat blast, after an explosion. He could not forget the great pain he had then felt. At this point, everything had gone blank. Only some impressions of pain, sorrow, loneliness, and then reassuring voice and stroking that had appeased him. Finally he could not feel his wounds anymore. It could not be painkillers, as his mind was quite clear. He had been healed. It could not have been more than a few hours before, however, his internal clock told him. 

For now, Liam felt a little tired, just as if his life had been the goal of a terrible war all night long. But at the moment, he was very well and comfortable, the soft and hot blanket of the bed providing him with well being and security. He had no desire to get up. However, he had to know what had happened to him. He then opened difficultly his eyes, discovering that it was nearly dawn and that he had been somehow transported to his own bedroom. 

A side look surprised him greatly, as he saw that he was not alone in the room. A man, whose face was hidden in the dark, was seemingly asleep in the chair at his bedside. The stranger position appeared to be at most uncomfortable, as if he had been there watching after him all night long, and had been defeated by exhaustion. His left hand was still rested on the pillow, near Liam's head. The new born day brought some light on the figure sprawled next to him. This face... he had already seen it before, in a dream, may be. From the back of his mind a flash ran through Liam's consciousness to disappear as soon as it had came : recognition, familiarity, a name, Methos, a kinship feeling. As soon as it had been lightly acknowledge, the thought was forgotten, as if it was not yet the right time for the discoveries and revelations. 

Liam shook his head to clear his confused thoughts and started to sit up in his bed, but a little groan escaped his mouth as soon as his quite sore shoulder had had to support his whole weight. That light sound was all his companion needed to wake up and come suddenly to full awareness. One look on Liam told Methos that his patient was fully awake now. A good sign, for sure. But the questions, worries and distrust he could read on the child face would have to be gently and progressively removed. Methos had the feeling that if he hurried the things too much, he would never be able to earn his trust, and eventually his friendship. The better thing to do right now, he thought, was to keep a professional attitude.

"So, finally, you are awake ! How do you feel ?" he inquired in a very medical concerned voice. He had at the same time reached his hand toward Liam's wrist and checked his pulse, feeling in the same time for any sign of fever. That left his patient really confused.

"Um....well, ...I think." replied Liam a little dumbfounded by the man's behaviour. His wide green eyes were following every gesture and searching the man's face for any sign of bad intentions, but found none, only genuine concern. He had however to clear a few things as soon as possible. "Um... excuse me but who are you?.... And what happened ?"he asked hesitantly before adding with a last reflexion: "And what did you do to me ?"

While these questions were flying in the air unanswered for now, the stranger had finished his examination which seemed to have satisfied him, as he had relief written in his eyes and a smile grew on his face. 

"Well ! You seem to have fully recovered. That's great !" Methos replied with happiness and a little bit if pride, before realising questions had been asked him. He decided then to redirect the talking on the path he considered more secure and less brutal. 

"Now, calm down ! Doctor speaking !We don't want you to be exhausted, do we ?",he ordered his patient in a soft, gentle but authoritative tone that earned him a light nod of acceptance. 

"So" he went on, "first thing : do you know who I am ? Do you recognise me ?" he inquired in order to know from where he would have to tell the story. His answer however was a confused look and an obvious hesitation. It seemed that Liam knew he had already seen his face but could not remember when or where. Of course, he had only seen him correctly for four second at most before running down the corridor. Methos would have to introduce himself : "Dr Adam Pierson. Nice to meet you ! You know, the man you saved last night in that Taelon facility during your Resistance raid." 

If it was a little bit brutal, it was although very effective. Liam had obviously recognised him now. He was the last minute rescue mission he had assigned himself. The problem now was to learn how much the man he had freed knew and how much he would have to tell him. Of course he was aware that the man had been locked in a Taelon cell, waiting for torture or mental slavery, which should prevent this dr Pierson to want to have anything to do with Taelon authorities any time soon. Liam knew that logically he should be relieved by this conclusion, but his short life had been so full of deception that he was unable to refrain the questions that ran through his mind. Would he be once again betrayed. How could he test this man and the trust he would put in him...

This train of thoughts were easily read by Methos. It was clear that the kid was reluctant to reciprocate even the introduction. Of course he had already guessed that this Resistant member had never had the desire to ever entrust him with his name and, therefore his heavy secret. Agent double had to be careful to survive, and Methos understood that perfectly. Who in deed knew his own true identity, Methos, the oldest Immortal ever? He had not told that to anyone, mortal or not, in more than twenty years and was not about to change that fact. He had to find an other way to calm the kid's suspicions and to make him accept him as an ally and not an enemy. He broke then a very heavy and disturbing silence.

"OK, kid." (These so truthful (but never used with Liam) words so naturally and gently uttered startled Liam out of his dark thoughts and earned Methos all the attention he had wanted.) "Listen. I'll make you a deal. I believe you must be famished right now, hum! " A sincere nod and a hungry look was the best answer he would have hoped to receive. "The night has been really hard on your body. I suggest that you shower and get dressed as I cook you a good breakfast, and while you eat it, I'll answer all your questions as I can and I'll tell you what happened since you were knocked out. So, what do you say ?"

Liam could not say anything against that. It was exactly what his body and his mind wanted that he was freely and willingly presented with. The first shadows of distrust had been destroyed in an instant. "That sounds perfectly fine by me. Thanks doc. I'll follow you to the kitchen in a few minutes." Then, seeing he was naked in his bed, he slightly blushed and added "if you could please give me my robe." Methos tossed it to his patient who had finally opened up to him a little. He hurried to the kitchen to hide the triumphant smile that crept on his face.

When, fifteen minutes later, Liam appeared in the dining room, he was stunned to find there, on table, one plate full of eggs, bacon and potatoes, ("for his protein and fat needs") two other deep plates with pancakes and sugar ("for his quick energetic sugar needs"), fruits ("for vitamins") and cereals ("for slow sugar needs"), along with a glass of milk ("for the calcium needs") and a cup of coffee ("to wake him up", as dr Pierson explained him as soon as he saw him). He did not remembered a day, since he was born, anyone had ever done such a simple thing as to cook for him a traditional breakfast. He was secretly and genuinely pleased and touched, and even more when he das tested all that food, deliciously and perfectly prepared.

The first mouthful taken, Liam looked up to Dr Pierson and expectantly asked him his first question. " So, Dr, as much as I appreciate all you are doing for me right now, I'd like to know a few things". As Methos good naturedly nodded, he went on : "OK, then....first of all I wonder how comes that I am here when the last thing I remember is falling outside the Taelon facility after the explosion." He then stared at Methos face waiting to judge the sincerity of his answer that came immediately.

Methos had thought how to start it and had decided he had better establish his intentions and the extent of his knowledge in order to augment the trust between them and reassure the kid. "Well, first thing I'd like to clear between us : I know who you are, Liam Kinkaid, US ranger major, Companion protector AND resistance member. But don't worry, I have absolutely no intention to reveal that secret to anyone, and least of all to the Taelons that, as you may or may not have guessed, would not let me free if they found me. I promise you that much. I have no interest in betraying you, on the contrary. It would only reveal them my position. Beside, I do not forget that you saved me last night."

Liam, who had not interrupted dr Pierson during his speech was greatly relieved, as he had read in the man's eyes his sincerity. He let him know that in direct terms, always looking him straight in the eyes. "I appreciate greatly this declaration and I believe you. I feel I can trust you, a kind of instinctive feeling.... however for now, I 'd like to understand what have happened to us, as I told you."

"OK, then, let's get back to the moment when the facility blew away. I was slightly in front of you, so the blast hit you first and your unconscious body sort of protected me. I had enough time before collapsing because of the choc, to drag you toward the ID portal and to activate it. I suppose the coordinates were pre-programmed" (Liam nodded in agreement)" and when I woke up, we were in a warehouse two blocks away from here. I search your wallet to find your ID and address and I carried you here. I called in for help my former assistant, one of your friend also, I think, Dr Melissa Park" (then again, Liam nodded but his eyes wide open and really surprised by the information). "She brought me what I needed to treat your injuries and went away. That's it, I guess. Other Questions ?" he asked in an playful tone that enlightened the atmosphere a little bit.

Liam had been amazed by the relationship between this Pierson and Dr Park, that confirmed the good impression he had about the man he had just met. He could even ask her for further informations. But most of all, it was the fact that this young man had been the boss, the teacher of one of the greatest scientist in the world had startled him and intrigued him deeply, as well as interested his Resistance Leader persona.

He had however a last question that he needed to ask the man who, he knew it now, had saved his life, and deserved his thanks and admiration. "I think I own you many thanks, as it seems that you have saved my life." He smiled warmly and his eyes shone from sincerity as he told that.

Methos interrupted him with the same expression before Liam could ask the question that he was anxious and curious to hear answered. "You're very welcomed, major, as, if I recall it exactly, you have risked your life to free me and save me. I DO own YOU many thanks, kid!"

Liam blushed under the compliment and the acknowledgement he had so rarely received from people he had helped. He was really beginning to like the man. A few seconds of silence followed, which Liam ended with his question that redirected the conversation. "Um... I'm curious.... I still remember the heat and burns in my back. I think it was pretty bad, no? Why have I nothing left of.... I mean, how did you do that ? I mean, even the Taelons would have not manage to do that ?" He had wonder and genuine interest in his eyes. 

"Well, it's pretty complex and technical, but, to sum it up, I can tell you that I developed the past two years a method to regenerate any kind of damaged cells, to restore any tissues and to heal any non-infected wound in the space of thirty minutes to two hours, depending on the state of the patient. Of course human experiments have not been made, as I was hiding from the Taelons since they so vigorously want me to work for them. I never trusted them, though." This declaration, really sincere and heartfelt, would, thought Methos,definitely attach Liam's interest to this providential dr, wonderful potential asset to his cause. 

Liam had no voice left for a whole minute. This was maybe the greatest medical discovery and the best doctor in the world right now in front of him, if what had been done to him could be repeated. Imagine the advantages for Resistance by having this genius in its ranks. If he had well understood, it would not take a lot to convince the man to work for him. Only a few promises and securities would do marvels. He had to try frankly to win the game in a direct proposal.

"Listen Dr Pierson. I don't know if you have thought about it, but the Resistance could be the answer to your problems. We can protect you, we can hide you from the Taelons, we can give you founds to develop your discoveries, we can finally give you the security you will never find if you go on fleeing on your own. I'd like you to think about that and tell me what you think about it. Please consider it seriously." The bets were pretty good, if Liam could believe the analyse he could make from Pierson expression. Very tempted, in deed...

Methos had not thought, 24 hours before, that he would even consider such a thing. He had always been very independent, always the lonely wanderer. But right now, he was willing to accept all that, as it would most certainly assure him the presence by his side of a friend he had come, in a few hours, to admire, like and feel deeply protectiveness and compassion for him. His decision was made. He would accept, but not on any conditions.

"Listen, major, I'm really interested by your proposal. But, can you really make it to me, directly. Don't you have any superior to ask before anything could be decided ?" he inquired, reluctant to promise things if Liam could not guarantee him it for sure.

This question startled Liam a few seconds. He had already decided he would trust this man but could he tell him that. Instinctively his mind told him yes. "In fact, I have no superior... I'm...um... the leader of the resistance, ....so everything that will be decided between us won't need any further approval." Liam confessed blushing and lowing his head. He then looked up to see Pierson's reaction. His eyes had gone wide with disbelief and admiration : Liam was more and more comfortable with the man in front of him: he really liked him. He appreciated his reactions and admired his actions the past 10 hours. He had selflessly saved his life, exposing himself for him. He had healed him and watch him all through the night. He had shown him compassion and gentleness in every gesture he had made. This was a friend he wanted to have and to keep as near as possible. He felt he could trust him with anything : he would never betray him, a little voice whispered in his soul and memories.

Methos answer interrupted these thoughts. "All right. I agree. But on this condition. In the resistance, I know only you and Dr Park. I do not want contacts with any one else in the movement. I do not want to endanger myself anymore than needed. But, for that only condition, I'll offer you my services, in anyway I'll be able to help YOU and your movement. Do we have a deal ?" He finally asked hope written on his face.

But he did not received an immediate answer, as Liam's global beeped loudly. The major, a little bit angry by this interruption, opened it quickly : it was Agent Sandoval who appeared, seemingly nervous, on the screen.

"Hello major. I need you to come immediately to the mother ship." he ordered his colleague and subordinate.

"What is it, Sandoval, what happened for you calling me so early on one of my days off ?" he asked his father, even if he perfectly knew what would be the answer.

"One of the most recent and modern Taelon facility in the Rocky Mountain has been blown away this night. We need to investigate the case and find the terrorist as soon as possible. I'm expecting you on the bridge of the mother ship in thirsty minutes. Don't be late." Sandoval ordered Liam before cutting suddenly the communication.

With a sigh, Liam turned toward Dr Pierson and excused himself "duty call, I'm sorry, but I must go. You can stay here till I come back , certainly not before tomorrow in the morning, I think. I'll find you a place to live and work then. I have the perfect idea in mind. Trust me!". As soon as Methos had assured Liam that he would stay here, he took his coat and left his apartment.

~~~~~~~~

Taelon Embassy, same day, 11 PM.

Liam was really exhausted. He wondered how he could manage to stand and even to be awake after the night and the following day he had suffered through. Anyway, the day was almost finished and in a few minutes, when he would have ended his report to Sandoval, he would be able to leave the Embassy, get back home and find the comfort and warmth of his bed. Oh, yes! that was all he wanted in the world at this moment in time.

When he had arrived on board the Mother ship, at 9AM, Liam had been exposed the problem by his father. Sandoval had told him that a group of terrorist had come to destroy a taelon facility, "a mere medical research centre". Trust was running high between the two Protectors, as always. He had then sent Liam to investigate on the still smoking ruins. 

There, fireman, forensic and volunteers were searching the area in order to find any evidence of any kind. As far as they could tell, no one had been killed in the bombing, as it seemed that the terrorists had evacuated the facility first. Of course the fire had destroyed any valuable proof or indications of the identity of the commandos, or even their number. Liam was relieved to have once more managed to escape without leaving any proof behind him.

He came back to the Embassy to report the little information he had to give Sandoval and the Taelons, seven hours later. Zo'or's protector was, and it was an understatement, not pleased by the situation, this new attack and most of all, the lack of results of the investigations. However, as soon as he had been sure that no one had died in the facility, Sandoval decided to inform the Major of a little information that seemed to bother him greatly. 

"We have an other preoccupation to think about : one of our scientist, a little doctor, Adam Pierson has been obviously abducted during the Resistance raid on the facility last night. I can't see what they want out of him, except maybe to hurt him because he worked for us. We have to localize him and rescue him as soon as possible." he announced, ordering then all the operations that would lead to this goal. 

It was obvious to Liam that the Agent had not mentioned that this "little doctor" had not been here on his free will and may be would not have been to much disturbed and pained by this "abduction". But right now, every Volunteer in the country would look for him. Liam would have to hide Doc quickly and rapidly. No way he would give him back to the Taelons, to torture and break the man who had saved him and kindly taken care of him. No way !

And to "cheer" him up, Sandoval had ordered Liam to put his report on his desk, first thing in the morning. Liam for sure had been very "happy" with that, after all he was only standing asleep, exhausted in every inch of muscle he had. He was so happy to type paperwork till 11 PM when he only wanted to sleep. Finally he had finished and could leave.

Arriving in his apartment, around 12 AM, this night, there was no light. For a few seconds, he thought that Doc was gone, he had not waited for him, as he had told him this morning. But his worries lasted only until he saw the lanky figure sprawled on the sofa sleeping deeply and snoring lightly. Liam felt deeply relieved. He would not have to make a race with Sandoval to search, find and then protect Doc as he deserved to be.

Walking in the kitchen, wondering if he would find something to ease is stomach, as he had not managed to eat anything since this morning, Liam was surprised to see that Doc, as he had unconsciously started to call him, had left him a note on the table. He was explaining that he had been to tired to wait for him for supper, but if Liam was hungry when he would be back, he had left him a plate in the microwave oven. He had added that Liam should eat something anyway, Doctor speaking. In the oven, as Liam could see when he opened it, was waiting for him a whole meal, with every thing he had always dreamt to eat when he was arriving late every night, with no will to stay in the kitchen for hours to cook a decent plate. It was quite simple but delicious, a real king's meal. 

Liam was deeply touched by the kind and gentle attention. Since the day he was born, no one had ever done this for him. Cooking him a meal, worrying if he was well nourished or if he felt fine, tired or ill. No one had ever played the motherhen with him. He remembered that the first thing he had ever tasted had been champagne, thanks to Augur ! For them all he had always been an adult, never the child that he wanted to feel sometimes, secured, loved and protected by a family. 

And all that, he was given freely by a stranger that had understood his deepest wishes, the needs of his soul and answered them generously. Wasn't he calling him Kid ? Overwhelmed by emotions, sorrow and hope, he fell asleep late that night, a tear threatening to fall from his eyes, and promising himself he would make a friend of this stranger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Liam woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes flying from the kitchen. May be he was still dreaming, he thought as he pinched himself. No, definitely not. May be he had died during the night and was in Paradise. That was too good to be true. He got up, took a short shower and hurried to the kitchen table were Doc was waiting for him with a breakfast as magnificent, to his eyes, as it had been the previous day. Liam was very pleased, genuinely surprised and a little bit ill-at-ease receiving all that without even deserving it, as he saw it. His eyes were brightly shining from pleasure, anticipation and wonder, as a child before the Christmas tree, the 25th of December, in the morning. A smile graced his beautiful face.

That had not escaped to Methos. He had not expected such a genuine display of childish contentment, but was happy to have initiated it. He had made an other step in the Kid's trust, as he had hoped he would. He had to rebuild a new life, create new humans bonds and friendship. Strictly speaking, Methos did not need the help that the resistance was about to provide him. He was perfectly able to escape from the Taelons on hid own. He had learned that thousands of years ago. He could flee in any country as discreetly and easily as he wanted. He could hide in front of them all and never be seen. Money was no problem for him. Living as long as he had, he had accumulated gold, lands, mines, oil fields, bank accounts well furnished, stocks, paintings and precious art pieces, houses, castles, flats all over the world and in nearly every major cities. He was may be the wealthiest man in the world, unknown from everyone. He even could make up his accidental and public death and change hid identity.

No, that was not a security need that made him stay here. No. Interest in life was no more what he could do or find or earn. No, he had done it so many times. It had no more pleasure in itself to make him want to go on living. The reason he was still eager to live was to meet people, friends and to enlighten his life near their shining existence. He had no geographical home. He had been everywhere, spent years in every country, in every civilisation in the world, at a time or an other. His home was where he felt loved and appreciated. 

That was the reason why, when he had to change his life, he began it by making new friends around which he would make his existence for a few years or decades if he was lucky. Three thousands five hundreds years before, he had met Kronos and become a Horseman; then, with Cesar, he had been a soldier and a spy; with St Colombanus, he had even been a monk; with Joe he had been his own Watcher; with Alexa he had been a loving husband, showing her the world before her death; with MacLeod he had become again an immortal, making foolish and heroic gestures to help the Boy scout in his fight against evil immortals, but most of all to save his life again and again until it was too late... 

Right now, he had to rebuild a new life and had chosen to do it around his future relationship with Liam. He had to attach himself to this Kid, to make him his unfailing friend, to earn as soon as possible and for ever his trust and affection. The best way to achieve this goal ? to understand the kid and give him what he needed, to become the friend he would never be able to reject. 

In this case, to get involved in Resistance matter; to show the kid he needed his help against the Taelons, even it was not really accurate; to take care of him concretely, as a mark of sympathy and genuine affection; to never betray his trust, as it seemed Liam had already been to much deceived in his life; to present him with an understanding and non judgemental attention, acting to protect the kid's feelings and worries. To sum it up, to be a big brother, a confident and a fellow Resistant, but never go on to quickly, to push it to much, which would raise suspicions and destroy all his efforts. It could seem to be a little Machiavellian and calculating, but the more genuine and good intentions that Methos could have were always turned into plans by his old cunning and smart mind. Wasn't he the master strategist ? For the moment his plans were : give him the attention he seems to have lacked his whole life, heal him, reassure him, comfort him, feed him, let him relax around him. 

This was in good way. Liam seemed as much grateful as he was happy and surprised. Ill at ease and blushing, he sat at the table and thanked his benefactor. "I don't know what to say, except Thank you. I'm grateful for all you're doing for me! Really!», Liam assured. "But. You know you should not bother you with all that!" he added before tasting the first mouthful of pancake. "Wow! It's delicious" he then let escape.

Methos chuckled before responding to Liam " Don't trouble yourself with that. I was a little bit bored. I had to find something to do. Beside I'm a gourmet and I love cooking. I think I have been a chef, may be two centuries ago! By the way you need it, don't you ?"

"May be "groaned Liam, devouring what was in his plate.

"So, how do you feel, any aches, exhaustion, dizziness?" he asked. His professional moral went to his help to end the silence that had been established for a few minutes.

"I'm fine, Doc. Thanks to you. You made miracles!" Liam replied.

Methos then changed the subject, knowing when he had to push a point and when to let it drop. He did not want Liam too much ill-at-ease. Beside, he was interested in what Liam had decided for him. "Um... you had said you would find me a hideout and a lab. I don't want to press you but I can't stay here too much. I don't want to disturb you anymore. I do certainly bother you. I'd like to know where you have thought to ..." his voice trailed off, blushing as if he did not want to be an annoyance to the Resistance Leader, who certainly had many other things to think about. 

"No, no you don't disturb me here ! On the contrary, I've never eaten so well since you have been here." he joked, telling the truth however. "Beside I have the perfect hideout for you. A friend of mine was living here, but he had to leave...." he added sadly, before resuming talking " I'll take you there and help to install you as comfortably as possible as soon as I'll have finished. There is already all sort ofelectronic and medical material. I think you'll like it, Doc."

"If you say so, Major" replied Methos, using in purpose that term that he knew the Kid would not want him to call him.

"Please, call me Liam, Doc." 

Methos chuckled discreetly, triumphant. Every thing was going very well, in deed. In a week he would have achieved his goal and would have rebuild the foundations of his new life.

One hour later, Liam and Dr Pierson were walking toward a church, glancing all around them to see if no one would remark them. They came inside and went directly to the north wall. There, behind a trap, was a DNA analyser on which Liam passed his finger. A door opened and the two men entered in a small elevator that lead them one hundred meters under the church, into the old HQ of the Resistance, the place Augur had lived after Doors had abandoned it, the wonderful hideout that was left to Liam by his friend and that would shelter Doc for as long as he would need it.

Methos was really surprised by the address and the specifics of his new home. Liam had refused to tell him anything before they had arrived in this wonderful lair, but, as soon as he had seen it, Methos had been charmed and seduced by it. A safe place underground, extremely well furnished, as much for work than for living. And the perfect bonus: it was on holly ground. He definitely loved it. He did not hesitate to say so to Liam, who had watched him with laughing eyes, certainly knowing instinctively that it would please him greatly.

" Wow! It's wonderful! And look at these computer. I could hack any computer in the world and even the mother ship terminal in twenty second with that" he exclaimed, enthusiastic. 

That last remark had not gone unnoticed by Liam who, Augur being gone, had no computer wizard to do it's magic for him and the Resistance. He decided however to let it wait for a few minutes. He had to seduce Doc by all the advantages of the place. He detailed him every security system and told him that "for now, I'm the only one whose DNA is registered in the computer linked with the digital analyser that open the doors of the elevator. When you'll have entered yours, will be the only one to be able to come down here." 

"Wonderful, and safer than the White House! " Mehtos exclaimed.

"Here, give me a droplet of your blood. The computer will analyse your DNA while we will visit the rest of the labs" suggested Liam when he arrived in front of the main terminal. 

Methos complied, slightly reluctant at first to entrust a computer with his DNA. For all these years he had been a medic, he had never analysed it, afraid that it would not be normal and that anyone would find the result. But this computer was not linked to any other and could not be hacked, if he could trust what he had seen. No one would ever find out. Taking his Swiss knife, he cut his finger, put a droplet on a glass and let the computer analyse it. Then, Methos hurried lead his guide away, telling him he was eager to see the medical labs, his finger in his mouth in order to conceal the magical healing that was happening right now, with faint lightning running on the little wound and closing it.

As soon as they had left the room, the computer had shown the results a few seconds, neither Liam nor Methos seeing it before the screen went blank, putting the information in its memory. They would certainly have been extremely surprised if they would have read it, however, Methos because he would then have been sure that he was not really human, and Liam because he would have known that he had found a sibling. If Liam had three DNA lines, two human and one Kimera, from Hagel, Methos had two DNA lines, one human, from his mother, dead more than 5000 years ago, and one Kimera, identical to Liam's one, from Hagel, his only father.

Never guessing they were missing a very important information, the two unknown brothers had finished the tour and were discussing the arrangements that could be done in order to improve the research possibilities, in the medical matters as well as in the hacking ones. Methos had assured Liam that he was willing to help HIM and the Resistance in both areas to thank him for all the help Liam was and would be providing him. Two hours later, the hideout once again ready to be occupied long term, Liam left to work, promising that he would visit his new friend and ally as often as ha could. Methos had even invited him to come and drink a beer whenever he would want to talk or have fun and Liam had accepted the open invitation. Then began their friendship, building every day, along with their trust and affection for each other.

~~~~~~~~

Three months later, Methos was still living in his underground lair. Even if search for him had been quite abandoned, he rarely went out. He had far too much to do between his medical researches and his hacking missions for the Resistance. No time to get bored indeed. He had been more and more involved in Resistance business, and was right now kind of indispensable to the cause. He had already saved many deadly injured Liberation members with his miraculous system. 

He had freely taken the place occupied by Augur before he had had to flee. Now and then, Liam would arrive and ask for Doc's help with digging for information, changing data on Taelons files, finding technical solutions to any kind of problems .... acting as the genius he was. Methos was even often elaborating many plans for the Resistance raids, playing for Liam's benefits the master strategist he had become some 4500 years ago and that he had never ceased to be. 

Methos had definitely won Liam's trust and friendship. The kid was now visiting him every day, to talk about his problems, personal or not, to search for advice that Methos was good to provide, to find here an understanding, attentive and compassionate ear. They would share a drink or one of these wonderful and delicious meal Liam had come to dream about at night. If Liam was sad or a little bit down, Doc would cheer him up, tease him gently and make him laugh. If he was at a loose to find the meaning someone's behaviour, thoughts and reactions, Doc's eyes would with old wisdom, knowledge and mischief and he would analyse any problem just as if he could read in people minds. He really acted as and was indeed the precious ally and friend Liam needed and had always wanted to find. 

Methos was also winning all he had desires from this friendship. He was no more alone, had found someone to talk to, to protect, to have fun with, to help, to admire, to tease, to have affection for. Someone to enlighten his weary old life. Genuine affection and trust, along with some kind of innocence :that was a refreshing bath to his old cynical mind. He liked to play the confident and big brother to this brave and kind young man. Besides, the job was challenging, not that it was difficult for him, as he had been a hacker and a computer wizard since computers had been invented, but the emergency and the importance of the missions he was given and the plans he had to create, gave it a higher dimension. He felt useful to someone, to a cause, and it was worth a little trouble. Of course he was not really ready to risk his life lightly and everyone had understood that, never asking the scientist to come in a raid. This new life was really interesting indeed. 

Methos knew he should be happy. But the news he had found about his kind, from whom he had been hiding for centuries, were really bad and Methos couldn't help but worry. The last time he had hacked in the Watcher's systems files, three days ago, he had been shocked and even afraid. There were only four immortal left in the whole world, including himself : Amanda, the Kurgan and Cassandra. Every one had died in the space of 5 years.

All had accelerated dramatically when the Taelons had arrived, and more so when, since, unknown to Methos, a ball had been brought from the deepest parts of the Ocean, Hagel had been freed and Liam had been born. The SI war had already taken so much. Duncan MacLeod had been murdered when, momentarily wounded, he had been surprised and killed without honour by the monster who had already killed his kinsman and teacher, Connor, Twenty years before in New York, the Kurgan. At the end of the war, the sanctuaries in which peaceful immortals used to live in had been destroyed and their inhabitants often killed by immoral immortals. The stronger and smarter ones had killed the others and had then started to kill each other. They had all been driven towards each other with only one imperative: kill, kill, kill.

Methos had managed however to escape nearly every fight for two centuries, except this time with MacLeod who seemed to attract this kind of battles to himself and of course to his allies. Methos had then played the rusted warrior with the overprotective Scott chieftain son, but 5000 years worth of experience could not be denied or forgotten. He was the most skilled, smart and devious swordfighter in the world. But that was not a fair battle that the oldest immortal feared. It was the cheating and the unnatural powers of some of his potential adversaries.

And now, the gathering was coming really quickly, Methos could sense it, even if, for some reason, he did not feel called by it as the other were. In no more than two days, two other immortals would have died. It could not be prevented, it was too late. The remaining other were all in the same city, in New York and would find and kill each other. In two days, maybe even sooner, one of them, the last other, would come to him, to try to kill him and become THE ONE, whatever it meant. Methos would have no choice but to defend his life and do his best. 

This thought was suddenly interrupted by a beep from his computer, telling him that someone, Liam, no doubt, was in the elevator, on the way down here. That was fine by Methos. He needed to distract himself, to change his ideas, to think about something else, to keep his body and brain busy, to try to forget what could happen and destroy his world, his life as he had known it for the past fifty centuries. Methos shook his head, to clear his ideas and walked slowly toward the elevator, putting on his face a calmer mask. No need to worry the kid for matters he could not do anything about, really.

Liam, when he emerged from the elevator, seemed preoccupied. His greetings to Doc, even if kind and friendly, seemed worried, uncertain and distant. He had something on his mind that disturbed him. That much, Methos could read in his friend's eyes. He was not wrong. Liam was disquieted by a question he needed to ask Doc. 

A problem had raised and the resistance would have to go on a raid against a Taelon facility, once again, the place from where all the Volunteers newly implanted with MI were dispatched all around the world. There, in the most secured lab, was a computer never linked to any other in the world or even to the mother ship terminals, which had in his memory all the names, locations and activities of all the most secret Taelon facilities on earth. The security system of these files were hypersensitive and would destroy the information if any error was made during the hacking process, which could be made there, in the same lab. 

The resistance needed that and the only one who could do it and be trusted was Doc, he had already proved his abilities and ideas in many cases. However, Liam was not very pleased to be cornered to this solution. He did not want to put his friend life in danger in any of this missions. He was too precious to loose, for the cause, but first of all in a personal point of view, for him. Liam could not decide what he would do, what he would say.

Methos could read this turmoil perfectly but was not able to guess what had caused it. He had to know it, though, in order to help the kid with what was troubling him. Ignoring the Liam's nervous little talk that told him nothing important, Methos inquired suddenly with a worried, direct and concern tone what happened.

"Liam, please, stop babbling. I can see something disturbing you. I'm not blind! Tell me what's wrong ! You know that you can trust me, don't you ?" he exclaimed. Startled by this declaration, which proved him once again how much Doc knew and could read him well and easily, Liam hesitated a whole minute before finally answering in a nervous tone.

"That is not the question ! Of course I trust you, Doc! But....um... I'm here to ask something from you and... I don't know if .... I can. I need your help... your hacking talents, to be precise. But... it will be dangerous and .... you could get hurt.... and I don't want it !". He stopped his hesitant confession then and looked up to see the reaction on Doc's face. 

As he had anticipated and feared, his friend did not show any rejection nor refusal. His expression was open and accepting. Liam had been afraid of that, that Doc would agree and get killed during the raid. He had never reused any help to Liam before and would not be willing to let him down, no matter the cost. But Liam did not want to loose his best friend, not now and not ever. He would have to watch him, to take care of every thing and protect him all along the way. He could not do any less. 

Liam then continued with the whole story and explanation. One minute later, he was rewarded by Methos unconditional and trusting agreement. Tonight, they would go and play commandos for the resistance, somewhere in Nevada. Liam would acquire new informations, and Methos would forget for a few hours the doom that would come much to soon.

~~~~~~~~~

The next night, 3AM, in the computer lab of the Taelon facility, in Nevada, Methos was actively typing on the terminal to access the needed informations, while Liam was guarding the door. They had arrived here, masked and dressed in black, thirty minutes earlier. Doc had studied the blueprints of the base during the afternoon, therefore, entering without being seen had been quite easy for the two friends. It had been fifteen minutes now that Methos had been hacking in the computer and Liam was getting more and more nervous. The more time they stayed in the same room, the more chance they had to be discovered by the Volunteers who walked down the corridors by night. The result would be disastrous, for sure. 

"Hurry! Hurry!" Liam thought, not willing to disturb Doc in this delicate occasion. Liam was nervous and preoccupied. He had the feeling that something very unpleasant would happen very soon, he did not know what. But he had this impression of doom in the deepest part of his heart. Finally, Doc's voice ended these black thoughts : "Yes! That's it. I'm finished. Let me load it in my global.... Here. All is in there. We can go now! "exclaimed Methos as he did what he was saying. 

Once the mission finished, they could go back to safety, by the same way they had come, hoping that no Volunteers would come upon them. Liam checked to see if the corridor was empty and urged Doc to follow him silently. If the first steps were uneventful, their luck ended quickly, as they has arrived near their portable ID portal. It had been discovered by three volunteers who were waiting for them, guns in the hand. 

At this frightening sight, Liam and Doc retreated toward the corridor they had come from, in a corner, protected for a few minutes. They had both a weapon and knew how to use it, even if Liam seemed surprised by this revelation. Soon the Volunteers who were preventing them from escaping had been knocked out. They would be free and safe in a few seconds, they thought while running to the portal.

Once again, luck was not on their side as Volunteers reinforcements arrived by the other side, behind Liam and Methos, who had stayed at the rear. In the few seconds needed by Methos to notice them, he had pushed Liam out of the way, toward the portal. But in the same moment that Liam was saved by his friend, Methos was aimed at by one of the volunteers and shot down, wounded in the chest.

At this moment, time seemed to stop for Liam. He turned around, saw his closest friend fall, his face pallid, his eyes in which surprise, panic and pain were fighting with sorrow. Liam felt his heart miss a beat, his rage raised suddenly and instinctively his energy redirected itself toward his hands. His shakarava, uncontrolled by the hybrid, but reflecting his inner turmoil and passion, took their revenge on Doc's murderers. They were projected on the wall and fell dead on the floor, any danger eliminated this way. 

Liam, tears flowing on his cheeks and denial written in the eyes turned his gaze toward his fallen friend, ran to his sides and sat down next to him, cradling his head on his lap. Methos was still conscious but the blood that was flowing down to the floor was draining his life out of him. Liam could not bear the idea of loosing this man who had taken such an place in his life these past few months. He would soon be alone again. Such a good man, generous, understanding. He had gave his life saving him. That was maybe the worse and more painful idea that entered Liam's mind. He felt responsible, guilty of an other death. Doc should hate him now !

But it was only astonishment that was painted on Methos features as he had seen something he had thought impossible: energy had been propelled from the bare hands of Liam, a natural weapon integrated to his body. That only meant a thing: Liam was not human ! One more thing they seemed to have in common. It seemed that this thought would be one of the last before his body would betray him to heal itself in death. 

The emergency of the situation then dawned in his old mind. Methos was indeed aware of his medical state, as pain was nearly unbearable. His lungs were slowly filling with blood. He would die drawn, not very pleasant, as he remembered it. It was not what worried him, however. The most important was to escape from here, so he would not awake as a prisoner and a guinea pig to the Taelons. He had to do something, to say something to Liam before it was to late. He had to calm the child whose sorrow was unmistakable and tell him what to do. Methos was panting, choking, breathing with more and more difficulty, but he managed to whisper a few words in Liam's ear. 

"Liam,.... listen to me... it's... important....Calm down.... please.... I need.... your help.... please.... Don't let ....me.... here... Don't ....abandon me.... in their.... hands.... I won't.... be .... dead.... long... please..." he pleaded between painful respirations before falling in unconsciousness and sliding in death.

"What ? What do you mean ? ..." he asked, stunned by the strange request. But soon, the fatal event hit him hard, taking away once more people he had come to trust and love. "No ! Not you too ! Stay with me ! Please ! Nooooo !" he cried heartbroken as Doc's stopped to breath. Sorrow was overwhelming, the feeling of loss and loneliness was intense and tears were running freely down his cheeks to drop on Doc's peaceful face. He did not know how he could go on living after loosing his last friend. This was so unfair ! Fate was so harsh on him, taking away from him every one. No, it could not be possible. There was certainly a way.... In a last gesture of loyalty and goodbye, he pressed his had on Doc's and initiated what would have been a sharing if Methos had been still alive. And suddenly he felt something, he did not know what. He only had a faint feeling of hope, of familiarity, of , yes, that was it, of... Life ? What did it mean, he did not had a clue, but this feeling made him react.

He was finally able to think about the present situation and its emergency and eventual consequences. He had to move away from here before any Volunteers reinforcement would arrive. He had to go with his friend's lifeless form, he had to respect the last wish of his friend. He had not understood the meaning of this last request but would accomplish it till the end, no matter what. Hadn't he heard Doc say that he would not be dead long, whatever it meant. Hadn't he felt that their was still some kind of hope threw the sharing ? Maybe there was a chance that he would revive somehow. Liam was ready to believe anything that would reassure him that he would not be alone again. He therefore took the body on his shoulders and activated the ID portal that would explode within two minutes after he would have left the Taelon facility.

One second later they were in the same warehouse where Methos and Liam had arrived a few months ago. Liam put gently his burden on the floor and sat beside him, cradling his head on his lap, rocking slowly the dead body. He had finally the occasion and time to cry for his friend whose life had been scarified to save his own, and unconsciously, to wait for whatever wonderful event would happen. 

That was at this moment that he noticed the small blue lightening that covered Doc's chest, closing progressively the awful and bleeding wound. That was not an unknown energy to Liam. The more he saw it and felt it, the more he could recognise the same power that was the nature and heart of his shakarava. Wonder and surprise had no time to settle in Liam mind as he heard, disbelief written on his face, a sudden and seemingly painful gasp for air from his friend. A quick check of his pulse revealed that Liam was not mistaken: Doc, who, Liam had no doubt about it, had been dead three seconds before, was now alive. How ? He could not tell for the life of him. But the only thing he knew was that he was happy this had happen. Doc would explain him everything, anyway, he was sure of it. 

Liam abandoned himself to this overwhelming feeling of happiness and relief while his friend was regaining consciousness suddenly. The first feeling Methos was aware of, when he woke up, was security and reassurance. He felt safe in the protecting arms of his young friend. He had granted him the favour, even if it had seemed certainly very strange to him. And now, the relief that Methos could read on Liam's face was more present than any signs of rejection and surprise that he had expected. Of course, Liam had also some kind of secret, and it should male him a lot more understanding and accepting. They would have to discuss it, it was a necessity now. There would be no more secret between them, finally. 

Methos had recognised the warehouse as soon as he had opened his eyes. They could not stay here. They would have to go to Liam's apartment, the nearest secure place they knew. They would talk there. For now, with a groan, he sat up near the kid and, locking his eyes with Liam's, studying intently his reactions. "Um... I think we have to talk... about what happened, what we are. It's time for us to trust each other, don't you think? (Liam then nodded, impatient) It seems that each of us has seen something we were not meant to..." He then stopped his explanation as a strong and mean buzzing presence washed over him. 

"Oh, no! Not now !" he exclaimed before calming himself in front of the Kid who seemed startled and impatient to have any kind of explanation. But Methos couldn't involve him in this battle, the last one. It could be very dangerous and he did not want Liam to get hurt. One way or an other, he had to find something to send the Kid away for enough time. "Listen, Liam. We should go to your place, I think it will take some time to explain everything, but whatever happens, know that your friendship was one of the most precious thing I had in this world in this time". And with this words, Methos suddenly knocked out the kid with a violent hit in the back of Liam's head and eased him gently to the floor. It was the best thing to do, really.

Methos then took his sword in his firm hand, got out of the warehouse into the dark street,to go toward his destiny whose face was Cassandra's.

~~~~~~~

When he got out of the warehouse into the dark and nearly deserted street, Methos wondered who it would be, who the last other immortal would be. Who would have managed to kill the others. His unspoken question did not remain unanswered very long. At the other side of the road, a slim and lovely figure appeared, coming out of the shadows into the street light. Cassandra. It had to be her, Methos thought. The witch had tremendous powers, even if not great physical strength. She was able to come in anyone's mind and show them, during their fight, what they feared the most, what froze them at once in stupor, and she could then kill them as easily as if they had been comatose. She had survived accomplishing this treacherous murders for millennia. No doubt she had used it against the last others, now all dead if Methos was right.

Methos knew Cassandra very well, knew her passion to get to him any way she could, knew there was bad blood between them and that it would be finished this night. Their story had never been ended as it should have been. He had discovered her, given her first death, enslaved and raped her, fallen in love with her and made her slave life as easy as he could until finally, 3500 years ago, he had let her flee the horsemen camp and himself. She had loved her at the end, he knew, a Stockholm syndrome, but, remembering all along the centuries what had been done to her, she had gone mad and focussed on only one thing: taking her revenge on him and his late brothers, using anyone as a tool to this goal, including her pupil and lover Duncan MacLeod. She had tried to kill him fifteen years ago, leading to the death of the three Immortal that had ridden with him during nearly 1000 years, the Horsemen. She had never understood that he had changed and redeemed himself for more than 3000 years. She had left him alive but was gone bitter and had sworn she would see him die or die herself doing it. It seemed that she would be right after all.

While Methos prepared himself mentally and physically to the battle to come, knowing that there was no way out of it, Cassandra appeared very eager to finish finally their business in a blood bath. There was no humanity in her eyes, only the wild desire to kill, to end a life she loathed so much, as if her soul was dead, reimplaced by her murderous rage and passion directed in hate only. She had some doubts about the power of her witchcraft on him. She knew his age and experience with her would be a shield for him against her. She had to find the good angle to enter his mind, to find the fear that would be his death. For now, she had harsh words to give his nemesis, Methos on a bitter sweet tone, words meant to anger and destabilize him in the hope he would make mistakes and get killed. In basic swordsmanship, she knew she would have no chance against him.

"So we meet again, you murderous rapist, lying bastard ! I always knew the day I'd kill you would be blessed by the gods and expected impatiently by the millions you have slayed cold-hearted ! This day has come and I feel wonderful !" she exclaimed, madness in the eye.

"Good for you, ***** ! So it is you ! I would have thought that you'd be dead a long time ago, my little worthless slave ! " Methos was not impressed and replied mechanically in order to let her believe that her words had reached their goal and angered him, diminishing his fight abilities. However, he knew not to give any attention to this hateful speech. If he did not feel quite calm, worried by the presence of his friend, twenty meters away from here, and by his previous death, two minutes ago, that had let him a little weakened, he was not the nervous man he let Cassandra see. She had a master strategist in front of her, after all, someone who had fought more battles than anyone else in the whole world. She would understand that soon, but too late.

"Don't call me that, bastard ! I'll show you what the slave has learned since she went away, Death" she spat, disdainful, trapped in her own devious snare. She was now as unstable as she had hoped he would get and Methos had noticed that. 

"As you wish, Cassandra. Stop babbling and fight !" he told her coldly, raising his old Ivanhoe sword that had been his last shield for more than eight centuries. Cassandra, in a rage, ran towards him and assaulted him, her blows wide, violent and strong. Surprised at first, Methos had barely avoided the result of her anger. But soon, instinctively, he parried all her assaults, knowing she would only manage to tire herself. In the next five minutes, he kept on the defensive strategy while she did not even manage to touch once. That's the moment he choose to start the offensive. With a large and powerful blow, he nearly disarmed her and slashed her right shoulder. Cassandra lost her balance and fell on the hard floor, escaping the lethal blow Methos had initiated. 

That lucky event gave her the second he needed to invade his mind. She searched frantically and finally found the hole in his mental shield. At the exact moment he was going to chop her head from her neck, she sent him the vision that would paralyse him with pain and sorrow. She sent him back a few minutes earlier, when the volunteers were aiming their weapons at his young friend, Liam. Only this time, he had no time to push him out of the way. The Kid was killed by them, in front of a powerless Methos. That was the worst scenario he could have formed in his mind and the fact that it had nearly happened only ten minutes earlier had not permitted him to exorcise this particular fear, was making the whole thing ten times worst. Methos was overwhelmed by disbelief and sorrow from this loss that would let him once more alone and would reap away such a brave and innocent soul. Cassandra seemed to be the certain winner of this deadly fight, as Methos' mind was locked in his nightmare and his body appeared frozen on the spot, unshielded and vulnerable to any assault from the treacherous witch.

At the same time, Liam, who had been back in consciousness for two minutes, alone in the warehouse, and had heard some weird clashing metallic sounds, went out of the building to witness the strange sword fighting duel and the dangerous position in which Methos was. Even if he could not understand the meaning of this anachronism display, he saw that Methos would die if he did not react and avoid the slashing move the furious woman had began. He then did all he could think of: he shouted " Doc, be careful !" 

Awoken by this voice that proved him that his friend was still alive and that it had only been one of Cassandra's trick, Methos took notice of his surrounding and his sword, as on his own will, moved as a snake and fended off her blow, before stabbing her in the heart. The next second, she was dead and beheaded in a swift move. He had won, everything was finished. 

Methos then turned around to see the startled and horrified, as well as relieved face of his friend who, once again, had saved his life. Liam seemed to be willing to walk toward him and ask him what had arrived and if he was fine. But he could not let him happen. He had not time, as he had noticed the blue electricity lightening escaping from Cassandra body and crawling slowly but strongly toward him. The quickening would come to him very soon, the most powerful that had ever existed. If Liam was near him then, he would certainly die. Methos had to prevent him. " Liam, no ! Stay where you are ! Stay away from me, whatever happens to me ! Don't worry !" he shouted at the last second.

The next thing Liam knew, Doc was hit by huge flashes of lightening that lifted the man up in the air, as if he was a mere doll. The loud cry that escaped his friend's throat sounded horrified to Liam. He did not understand what was happening in front of his disbelieving eyes. Doc seemed to know what would occur to himself and had told him that he should not worry. How could he think he would be alive after such a treatment ? What was it ? Who was this man he had thought he knew ? But, in the last previous fifteen minutes, Doc had been resurrected and healed miraculously, had been sword fighting with a strange and furious woman, had killed her skilfully and was now the plaything of an horribly huge lightening maelstrom. He had so much questions in his mind, but, in spite of every thing, Liam was willing to trust his friend who, after all, had never done anything against him. On the contrary, Doc seemed willing to protect him from something. He would do as he had been told: he would wait the end of this mystery and the revelations that he knew would come.

~~~~~~~~~

Barely five seconds after his final victory, Methos was hit by the first flash of lightening of Cassandra quickening, the ultimate Quickening. The intensity of the blow was huge and quite unbearable. Flash after flash, energy was entering his body, travelling along every limb, in each cell of his body. The pain made him cry and shout so loud and fiercely that Methos had soon lost his voice. It hurt so much that he could not think of anything else. His body and his mind was a giant ball of pain. And it seemed it would never end, it was so long that Methos had lost trace of the time he had even been in this situation. The tendrils of electricity had lifted him up in the air were he was floating between flashes and violent winds from the Quickening. Methos was terrified, he knew he had lost all control of the situation end that did not have anyway to determine what would happen next. He had to suffer through this like a doll, to give up all initiative in the matter. Finally his body had absorbed all the energy from the quickening.

Methos did not fall on the ground, however, as it seemed that this quickening would not be as any other one he had lived through. The power that had entered in every pore of his body redirected itself then toward his brain and reached his mind. In a few second, his mind was bombarded by the millions and millions of flashes that represented the feelings and knowledge of every immortal who had ever walked on this earth, immortal whose quickening he now had been rewarded in this final victory, this ultimate prize. He had now a direct access to each of their memories and thoughts. Methos knowledge of humanity seemed now unlimited, every man, woman, child, from every civilisation, culture, country or time had give him this precious present. He was the One. He would be the ambassador and the defender of every human being that existed and would ever exit. He was now aware of any feeling and ideas every human could have lived or conceived. He would be compassionate, even more than he already was. He understood them all, now. It was his personal present to humankind.

His final gift from the quickening was certainly the most important thing to Methos. It was the ultimate revelation. The informations he had never been able to access during his life was shown to him as a legacy from his ancestors. His origins and the meaning of his immortality. In a vision, he suddenly understood everything. Five thousands years ago, a prison ball had crashed on earth, in Ireland, near the Ocean, in a huge explosion. The sphere had been damaged in the process as the securely locked door opened as soon as the fire had been dead. A translucent blue being had then walked out of it, greeted as a god by the witnesses, members of a tribe settled a few meters away from the impact. They had offered him everything he would have desired and had finally organised a religious festivity in his honour, during which the new god had been presented with a woman, their princess, to take her as a wife and goddess.

Hagel, for such was the god's name, had been very pleased by their efforts to help him. He knew that these local sentient beings were quite primitive, compared to his species, the Kimera. But their kindness and generosity appealed to him. Furthermore, he was, thanks to the cruel Taelons, the last member of his wise and old people. He was compelled to create children to prevent his species' death. Kimera were nearly immortal beings, made of pure energy. He ha himself lived for four hundred thousands years, but the past hundreds thousands, spent in a comatose state induced by the Taelon prison ball had weakened him greatly. If he wanted to do something, it would be right now or never. He had only to hope that these humans would have enough strength and resistance to support the process. 

His gift, his wife, the young woman named Minea was indeed a beautiful girl, her brown long hair flowing down her back, in a magnificent contrast with her pure white skin and her blood red lips. A smile was gracing her pretty and regular features and illuminating her wide green and expressive eyes. She seemed to enjoy any precious moment of life and give love freely to every one around her. She was charming, smart, healthy, the perfect gift for a god, a jewel, the pride of her tribe. Minea was happy of the honour given to her to become a goddess on her own, even mire since she had been seduced by this unknown, glowing, wise and gentle god. She would love him till the end, she had sworn to him, by the time the wedding ceremony had finished. She trusted him completely. She would do so till her death.

Hagel, who had had no physical contact with anyone, as it was a religious taboo for these humans to touch their god, was still in his pure, glorious and shining form when he decided that he would accept this ceremony as a sign that his wife was willing to bond with him. Coming with her in the centre of the stone circle, he took her in his arms and initiated a joining. His energy form wrapped himself around her and lift her up high in the sky, as if they were a new star shining in the night. Hagel sent his reassurance to the frightened girl, sending her the pictures of his life, the hope of this gesture and his thanks for what she was going to give him. He then sent his core energy through her, impregnating her. They had now conceived a child, a little Kimera whose human genetic part would be overwhelmed and progressively destroyed by Hagel's Kimera legacy. In a few hours, a new pure Kimera would be born.

But, as soon as Hagel had gently put down Minea on thee ground, he noticed that something was going terribly wrong. His new mate was not from a specie strong enough, he discovered a little bit late. She was dying in front of him, taking their unborn child away from him. The pure energy that was the main constituent of baby had irradiated his mother deadly. If he wanted his son to even be born, Hagel had to do something to diminish greatly the foetus's energy intensity, to make him more human. Nothing could be done for the mother, it was too late. Hagel was overwhelmed by sorrow and guilt, but could not abandon himself to these destructive feelings. Instead, placing his hands on his unconscious wife's womb, he progressively extracted spark after spark half of his son's core energy, replacing it by human genes, from the mother side. As this process was ending, a small ball of fire was floating on the top of the couple, a ball made of the child, something that had been reaped away from him but that essentially was still his. 

The child would live, his father had taken care of that. After feeding the dying mother with his own energy, the Kimera had managed to keep her alive for the few hours necessary to the child's gestation before the birth. When the time came, both parents were exhausted, barely alive, only will maintaining them conscious. As soon as the baby, in perfect human form, was posed on his mother heart, Minea stroked his face, kissed him, told him she loved him and died. His father had a few more minutes before he would be obliged to get back in a stase in the Taelon prison ball for who knew how long. He took his son in his arms, locked is eyes with the smart ones of his baby, who had inherited of the genetic memorise from both his father, along with all his species' and his mother. His beautiful baby, his hope, his Methos in the Kimera language. He told his farewell and recommendation in Methos' ear, on a sad but resigned tone.

"Know my child, my Methos, that both your parents loved you. We can not stay with you any longer, but I'll be watching you from where I'll be sleeping. I'll always protect you against every danger you will meet, as long as I'll be alive, you won't ever die. I swear it to you. But you'll be alone in this unknown world from now on. You won't be like anybody else her. You are not complete, and till this moment you won't be able to continue our bloodline. Half of your core energy is gone for now, all around the world, placed in human beings who will have a very long life thanks to it, thanks to you. But, never forget, my son, that this spark of energy quickening their body rhythm from their head is yours and yours only. One day, in millennia, they will come back to you, and you will become then the Kimera you were meant to be. I have seen it in your future. Your body will be able then to accept what is really his. You will be complete then. Trust me. For now, live on, grow stronger, in your mind, your soul, your intellect and your body, and we will fight our enemies and our fate another day, then. I love you and I hope I'll see you again. I'll visit you in your dreams. Farewell my son ! Farewell my Methos!" 

With this words, Hagel kissed his baby son and put him down, next to his dead mother body and left for his lair, heartbroken. He was leaving his son in a hard country, the prey of a hard fate. But he could do nothing else. Was it better if he had died for nothing, unable to protect Methos anyway, unable to look after him through their mental link, link weakened because of his comatose state? No. It was cruel but it was the only way. Hagel hoped Methos would understand that one day, and forgive him. He loved him so much already. That was his last thought before he fell unconscious in his closed cell.

The child, abandoned by his parents, was left in the middle of the human crowd who had been shocked and angered by the whole event. They had witnessed everything, seen every part of the joining and the birth, constated their princess' death and heard the god's last speech to his son. If some old kind women were at first willing to help this baby, fear and rejection was the general feeling. And when, ten minutes after the god had left, the baby started convulsing and growing up to his adult form in a few seconds, everyone's mind was settled. That was no god. That was a demon, who had come to steal their girl and left them his horrific and demoniac offspring. Their judgement, made in panic, was cruel and deadly. They stoned the one hour old child, in adult form, to death, and left his body for the beasts, taking with them their precious princess. The next minute, they took the prison ball to the shore and threw it in the Ocean depth, where it stayed during 5000 years. 

One hour later, Methos took his first gasp as an immortal being. His human part only had been dead. His Kimera core energy had regenerated his cells and given his body its life back. He would never age, get ill, be permanently injured or die. His energy, his quickening had assured him that much. But the psychological shock of his brutal murder, so young, so innocent, this unfair punishment inflicted to a new born baby, had left marks in his soul, heart and mind. If his brain had somewhere all his genetic memories written for ever, Methos had forgotten everything from his past, even the way to access this permanent information. The only things left to him was his given name, the language of his mother, the advice from his father, both persons he could not even remember having ever seen : "live, grow stronger and fight another day". It was the beginning of a lost, long and lonely wandering existence through the world, through the centuries.

But Methos was not the only one immortal being who would walk among humankind. They were born from the little ball of Methos core energy which had been extracted from him when he was in his mother's womb. This little star had gone up in the sky and divided itself in hundreds of sparks that found their way in every country into a few human beings, who, upon being hit by this flash of light, were genetically modified. By themselves, these men and women and their normal descendants were not noticeably changed, except from this new gene addition. But if two of them mated, the woman would be driven to isolate herself to give birth the same day to an immortal child, bearer of Hagel's son's spark of core energy, the quickening. Immediately after that, the mother would irremediably faint and die, her body disintegrated by the radiations. Thanks to that sacrifice, the child would be immortal after its first death and carry on Methos' spark of light, legacy and life, until, one way or an other Hagel's son would take it back one day. Being imperfect hybrids, not really humans but far away from being Kimera, they were barren. They could however recognise each other through their spark of energy that, coming from the same being, seemed to recognise each other as identical matter.

They could have lived for millennia in a perfect peace. But, from what Minea's tribe had heard, a legend was created and, in the space of two centuries, it had been told all around the world, saying that a immortal race had been born from a god or a demon, who had said that among all of them, only one would be left at the end, with the power of all the others in him. The legend became a rule and pushed these immortal beings to kill each other, in order to steal the spark of energy from each other. Little did they know that there had ALWAYS been only one real immortal Kimera being, Methos, Hagel's son, the quickest, the smartest among them, the one they owned their immortality to, the source from whom their quickening came, to whom their quickening would go back in time.

And right now, after the last fight, Methos had finally recovered his whole and magnificent core energy, which had grown stronger all these past years. He had now a full access to his ancestral memories, from both his parents. He knew everything about the kimera and he was going to be one in a few more seconds. Still in the air, the changing had started in Methos as soon as his core energy had been given back to him. It had gone through every one of his cells and eliminated the effects of his human genes. He was becoming every second more translucent, more glowing and shining. Finally when the processus was accomplished, he was a full Kimera, however joining in his body Kimera and now sleeping human genetic material. He was strongest than his father had ever been, as his energy had been multiplied by the millennia. When it was done, he was gently put down on the ground, and then after a few seconds, Methos took back his human appearance, to hide his true nature. 

He was now a complete being, whole, mentally and physically. He felt a great joy exploding in his mind and flowing down his new found body. He was pure energy, locked in a human appearance. His horizon was widening breathtakingly. Expanding his consciousness toward the whole universe, he could sense all the sentient being living everywhere. The human nations, the skrills' specie, the Taelon commonality, the Jaridians people, they were all there, in his mind's reach. He could touch them all. And nearer, in his very proximity, Methos could even feel what he thought he had lost forever: the presence of another kimera. Then it dawned all on him: Liam. All went clear in his mind: the dream, the innocence of the child, the shakarava. Liam was his brother, his father's other son. Joy exploded on Methos face as he realised he would never be alone anymore. Someone was with him, and would always been there. Of course Liam was really to young to evolve as he had himself done. But one day, it would happen. Till that day, Methos would be the protective and loving big brother his baby brother needed, the supporting friend ha had himself lacked in the first days and centuries of his life.

Overwhelmed by happiness, he walked down the street to Liam, who had not understood what little he had seen , because of the blinding light that had been wrapped around Methos during the whole quickening. His eyes were wide with shock and wonder, and full of questions, just as Methos had anticipated. He decided to prevent them by answering them immediately, in another kind of communication. He however asked first in a reassuring and soft voice "Do you trust me, Liam ?" and as Liam nodded immediately, he continued, instructing him gently "Give me your hands and you'll understand everything at once." Methos then placed his hands in Liam's and initiated a deep and affectionate sharing. 

Through this telepathic link, he sent his love and all his protective feelings toward his new found brother, and explained him his story from the day he was born till the present moment of their mutual discovery. He sent millions of pictures and impressions into his baby brother's brain, so he could know absolutely everything about him. He also read Liam's short life story and feelings from the child's willing mind. He received in exchange from Liam an intense happiness and joy for having found a brother, someone who would guide him through life and be there, so he would never be alone anymore. Hope was overwhelming in both their soul. It was definitely the beginning of a new life, one they would be ready to go through, reassured and protected by each other's presence. They would have to face difficult moments, to fight for their freedom, their ideas, their future, their life. They would have to protect humankind and all the sentient species from themselves and their extinction, including the Taelons. There was so much they could do together. There was so much happiness and hope in this instant that their heart was jumping in their chest and that their spirit was sending all over the universe a loud mental cry expressing these overwhelming feelings.

When the sharing was ended, a few minutes later, the two brothers, tears of joy flowing down their cheeks, fell in each other arms and stayed in a comforting and reassuring hug they both needed to be sure they had not been dreaming. But no, every thing was real. When they finally ended the contact, their eyes met the sun rising at the horizon, bringing on a new day, a new life for both of these distant brothers, now united for the better or the worst.

~~~~~~~~

THE END.

   [1]: mailto:francoise.perichaud@libertysurf.fr



End file.
